My Big Secret
by msanime1117
Summary: 'She' acts motherly while Naruto is her ball of sunshine. She does his dirty work for him while he promises to behave in class. He makes messes while she finds a way to clean them up. He loves her while she loves living for him. He has kept her a secret all these years. What happens when all his team start putting the pieces together (Short summary)


Okay everyone. This is not my story. This is XvermillionX or used to be known as Pielover. I know right. Going through a phase I guess...

* * *

It all started when five year old Naruto was waking up late. Wearing his cute little cap as he rubbed his tired eyes. He had another nightmare again. Ever since he could remember he's been having these nightmares. They weren't that bad he'd admit but they still wake the boy up in the middle of nights.

So he's gotten used to this. His routine was to wake up at about midnight and get him some midnight Ramen. That was a very good way to forget his nightmares.

So getting straight out of bed, he yawned as he stretched. His blue eyes slightly duller than usual.

So here he was now eating as much ramen he can find. Tonight he was really hungry(When is he not? XD) that he did not notice that bright blue eyes were staring back at him through the windows.

Meanwhile outside a woman that looked to be in her early twenties stared through the small window of the apartment. Her hair was darkened by the night sky. If you looked closer you would notice that the tears fell from the woman's eyes.

'This was our apartment'

Ten years, the woman thought. It's been ten years since she landed foot in this village. Since she arrived in this stupid world in the first place! It doesn't help how differently she dress now! By dress she means her whole appearance.

But that wasn't the case right now. She didn't expect that last ninja to be alive. He stabbed her right in her chest. She knew she would die but she wanted to at least get to see how her family turned out. I bet they still talked about her. She wanted her last moments to be them smiling and at least waiting for her.

But instead she learned the horrible truth.

Her family wasn't here anymore. They had all died.

Her family left her. They probably forgotten about her too.

It echoed through her head over again. Until finally she couldn't take it anymore. With all her might she screamed in frustration and banged her head against the wall. She whimpered as her world got blurry and collapsed.

 _I survived for nothing_

Meanwhile Naruto was just about to reach for the last cup of Ramen when he heard a scream and loud thump coming from outside. Being five years old he shook with fear, thinking that some villagers probably were drunk trying to scare him.

He may be scared but he was still curious. Being the curious little boy, he shook with every step as he opened the door.

Only to find a figure lying limp there.

Naruto began to freak the sight of the unresponsive body. Acting on instinct,the blond dragged the figure into his apartment. As gently as possible the boy lifted( he tried but failed miserably) the woman on his couch.

The person wore a black long trench coat. From the way that there was a really large bump where the chest area was located. Indicating that the figure was a female.

Her Ninja shirt was darken with red where her heart should be. The blond already knew that the woman was injured. He began to panic. He didn't know what to do! He was just a five year old kid! This person could die if he didn't make his choice carefully.

However he doesn't know who the woman is. She could be a missing ninja. Because he has never seen her before.

"Stop."

The woman groaned and faced him. Showing him her sparkling crystal blue eyes. She however ignored him and began to weakly take off her jacket. The boy stared with horror revealing a large blood stained on her ninja shirt

"S-s-stop what l-l-lady?" The boy stuttered still traumatized by the amount of blood.

"Stop helping me. It's no use trying to save me. I already accepted my fate." The woman stared blankly at the ceiling. Now she's traumatized a kid for life. What has she done in her past life to be living her last minutes by a chivalrous knucklehead? Oh, right. **That.**

Naruto however took this differently. He was angry at her. Angry at how she thought death was nothing. How can one person accept death like that?! He can't understand why some people could choose death over life.

"No. I won't let you die!"

The woman sighed in her head. This child is too naive. He couldn't be older than five years old and didn't scream at the sight of blood. She would just humor the kid, just for once. The woman laughed bitterly as she stared at the boy. The boy that looked strangely familiar.

"How about a bet?" That blond looked very confused. Shouldn't the woman be more worried she's gonna die? I mean that kinda looks painful. He wonders why she wasn't whimpering in agony. The blond haired woman continued not even caring that he gave an answer or not.

"If you can save me,I'll buy you anything you want. If you can't however. You have to dispose of my body and forget I was ever here." She thought that the kid would get angry about how she wasn't thinking about her life being in danger.

"That just means I have to work harder."

The woman frowned. He had so much determination in his azure colored eyes that it scared her. This child had bravado but somehow she belives him. She could actually say she was interested in the blonde. If she ever wakes up again she might stay around the kid for long.

Naruto suddenly began to panic. The lady had closed her eyes and wasn't breathing anymore! What was going to do?! He definitely can't carry her to the hospital. Or at least not by himself! There was only one thing he knew and it definitely wouldn't work. But it's better than nothing he guess.

He focused his attention on his chakra trying to find that 'warm' feeling in his stomach. What he didn't know was that he was releasing red chakra into the air. The boy screamed in pain as the red chakra burned his skin. The boy flinched when he heard a scream just like his before blacking out.

* * *

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

The blonde haired boy screamed from his slumber. His blue eyes were covered with water. It was all just a dream. Yeah a dream.

Why did he feel so depressed instead of relieved or happy?

"Hey kid."

Naruto jumped out of his bed and grabbed the nearest thing in his grasp. It was just his luck when it was a potted plant. He was about to through it when he stared at the sight before him. It was the woman from before! But now that she was standing she was really tall and what some grownups say 'Sexy'.

The woman had pale skin with full lips and black eyes. He was pretty sure her eyes used to be blue but it was probably a mistake.(To him they weren't big and full of life like most are.) Her hair was wavy and jet black that reached her mid back. Her clothes consisted of a open trench coat with the ninja shirt from before. (He would've blush if he was older at her bust size.) He couldn't see her what her bottoms was but he did she her shoes. They were strange looking girly shoes.(Naruto doesn't know their called boots.)

Another thing he noticed about the woman was see is tall! Heck she was probably taller than Iruka-sensei! The woman chuckled at the boy and left the room.

"Breakfast is waiting." Her voice has send shiver down his spine. Most girls he met have really high voices. Even some grownups do as well. Her voice was deep and smooth. Don't get him wrong, her voice wasn't masculine or anything but her voice was quite intimidating. He broke from his thoughts when a sudden realization had hit him. He chased after her.

"HEY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!" He shouted at the woman who had suddenly disappeared.

SMACK!

"Ow! That hurt dammit!"

SMACK!

" We'll work on your manners later. Get dressed. You don't want to be late for the Academy." She spoke in a monotone voice. He would've scowled but stared at her confused.

"How did you know I go to the ninja academy?" He asked accusing the older woman. She sighed and pointed to the leaves and kunai on the floor.

"You are learning about Chakra control using leaves. You have blunt Kunai everywhere and I can feel you're chakra which you must've learned how to unlock." The blonde gaped at the woman before shouting out loud.

"How'd you do that?!" The woman just raised an eyebrow. She sighed before patting his head.

"It's called logic, darling." The blond haired boy stared at her weirdly. His thoughts were interrupted when a very pleasant smell interrupted his system. He stared at the weird looking food in front of him. It looked like dough with checker like patterns with maple syrup on top. Whatever it was, it certainly smelled delicious!

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" She sighed before leaving the small kitchen area. She came back with a white shirt and a pair of shorts and blue sandals. She would've complained about how the boy lived but the boy was wolfing down her simple breakfast. After Naruto was done she handed him his clothes. The boy then asked.

"You're still here. Why?" The woman tensed but pat the boy's head again. Her eyes held an unknown amount of emotions. To Naruto it was the opposite. Her eyes looked like two spiraling tornados no they were dark like black holes.

"Hey, what is your name." The woman also tensed but replied.

"Sofia. Sofia J. Kimblee. Though, I would prefer Kimblee." The Uzumaki stared confusingly at the woman but instead put on his foxy grin.

"Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!" Kimblee's face twiched before he bluntly said.

"It's about ten o'clock." The Uzumaki eyes went wide before he began shout.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M LAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTEEEEE!"

What did she get herself into? Considering what she been through, this stuff happens...

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" In the middle of a very huge classroom you would find a bunch of students pointing and laughing at the poor and unfortunate boy. Said boy was rubbing his large inhuman bump on his head. The one responsible was glaring at him. To Naruto there was no reason for Iruka-sansei to hit him! He just overslept! Not to mention that a crazy woman had showed up half dead on his doorstep but NOOOOOOOO! No one gives a crap because they think he is just a normal brat! Well this brat had outrun Chuunin during one of his pranks! He hates how they all hate him!(Remember Iruka did hate Naruto at first.)

"YOU BAKA! YOU WERE OUT PRANKING AGAIN WEREN'T YOU?!" Naruto ignored him and continued to rub his head. However he suddenly turned his head and saw that Iruka-sensei was trembling and choking for air. He turned his head to find all of his peers to be just as confused as he was. That definitely WAS the first.

"W-W-What's going on?!" The man shivered when the aura had suddenly disappeared. The aura looked to be heading at Naruto's direction but he knew it wasn't th-Oh my god!

Iruka thought he seen everything during the Kyuubi attack but THIS! This made him almost have a heart attack. There right behind Naruto there was a woman, with bright red eyes and her hands were pushing outward to reveal something unbelievable. Strange symbols that he definitely didn't understand. He did understand that they were glowing and they weren't before and that was probably not good.

However when Naruto turned around to see what Iruka sensei was looking at, the woman disappears. As if she wasn't there to begin with. Naruto stared at his Sensei with concern.

"Eh, Iruka-sensei watcha stare'n at?" The boy scratched his head confused as to what happened to his sensei. Iruka instantly seem to recover and just took a big sigh. He definitely needs a break from kids. He's only eighteen and most of them are civilian children this year. He just hope by the end of this year his hair isn't as white as snow.

"Nothing. Just uh memories. Sit down Naruto." The blond did as he told and instantly fallen asleep. A certain Nara had fallen his example and went to sleep as well. (And that's how Shikamaru felt the wondrous bliss of napping in class)

* * *

It was about 12 o'clock in the afternoon or otherwise known as noon did everyone leave for half an hour to eat. Naruto had woken up twenty minutes prior and decided that it couldn't hurt if he woke up the Nara. The Nara shrugged and walked off with his lunch. Naruto however was the last one out and decided to stay outside under the large tree. All of the girls were outside talking about the raven haired kid named Sasuke. He's only been in the academy for a week and everyone already hates him. Not the best way for a five year old to start his first day.

What made it even worse was he was hungry! He forgot to bring a bowl of Ramen from Ichiraku. The old man Teuchi  
and sometimes his ten year old daughter Ayame would make him a special bowl of ramen to take to school with him. However he was rushing and didn't take his normal route to school.

"Here." Naruto jumped which caused a lot to look at him weirdly. They shrugged and just thought of Naruto being Naruto.

"Pss." Naruto turned around and was about to yell but realized it was the woman that he saved! What was her name again? The woman was standing right in front the middle of all of the students but no one even seen to see her. What made him freak out was she went right through the tree! The woman silenced him and in pointed behind the tree. Naruto looked behind there to see what looked to be a basket.

"Don't be shy. You only have twenty minutes left. " The blonde pulled the basket up to him and looked inside. To his disappointment there was no Ramen. However there was different kinds of foods in there. Some he doesn't recognise. He looked at the red vegetable that he believed was called tomatoes. They were okay to him but only when cooked in Ramen.

He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him and it wasn't the woman who's name he has forgotten. It was the kid with duck butt hair and has all of the falling for him staring hungrily at the red tomato. HIS red tomato!

"I have a bad feeling about that Uchiha. That Uchiha has an obsession with Tomatoes it seems." Naruto would've glared at the Uchiha but someone had already beat it to him. The woman who could now be called 'scary' glared at the Uchiha for him. Instead of glaring at Naruto or 'scary' He paled and looked around before running away. Naruto looked at 'scary' who was still confused.

"Why can't he see you uh... Kimbo?" Kimblee rubbed the soft strands of blonde hair. His hair is all soft and more yellow than blonde. Just like...him... If only he had longer hair.

"Uh, that is your name right?" The Uzumaki thought that he pronounced it wrong. His azure eyes were staring at the woman who was deep in concentration. He didn't know what the woman thought of his hair. He didn't really his hair. It always gets messy and tangles together to form spikes. He preferred his hair to be cut short because his hair would continue to grow in the spike style.

"Kimbo?"

"Who are you talking to Naruto?" The male was getting genuinely concerned about Naruto. He isn't as loud and as boisterous as he used to be like yesterday. He was coming outside to warn the kids that they had fifteen minutes left but he saw Naruto talking to someone.

From Naruto's perspective he jumped. Startled by his teachers present he pointed at 'Kimbo'. Iruka looked confused for a second but decided to play along. For a second there he thought the brat was talking to the nine tails.

"Kimbo. " Iruka chuckled before his face turned into a frown. He had an imaginary friend? Why would Naruto need one? He probably has lots of friends.

"Naruto why are you and 'Kimbo' all alone? Don't you want to play with others?" The boy shooked his head before it turned into a scowl.

" I try to! They just keep call'n me demon and make fun of me!" He blushed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see 'Kimbo'

"You are very horrible at grammar, you know?" Naruto glared at the woman before he was tapped on the shoulder by Iruka.

"Naruto, what are you staring at?" Naruto blushed before he shouted.

"Kimbo! She just said I'm horr-ee-aa-bull at Grammar!" So 'Kimbo' is a she. Iruka chuckled and left the scene of Naruto running around yelling at 'Kimbo'. He wouldn't tell Naruto that he made up 'Kimbo' from the back of his mind. It wasn't in his place to tell him. Besides he would grow up eventually and realize that.

* * *

It was two minutes after Academy. Naruto had gathered his things and left. When stopped he was no where near close to home but he arrived at the place he was looking for. Ichiraku. However now was not the to be eating that much Ramen. The Uzumaki already had enough food in this basket for a month! He had no idea how so much food could fit in the thing but Naruto didn't mind. He came there for another reason.

On cue, the Uzumaki sat his money down and shouted to the middle-aged man in the back.

"Old man! Gimme Two bowls of Ramen-"

SMACK!

"OW! What was that for Kimbo!" He shivered when he saw the scary look on the woman's face. Her whole body was soaked from head to toe. The woman's mouth was constantly twitching.

"Do you know how Long I've been looking for you?! I had to look everywhere even in places that most don't know about!" The blond however took the news differently.

"Stop your complaining, Kimbo!" The woman scowled at the little boy before she sighed and gave up.

"It's Kimblee, brat." Naruto face just pointed at the woman who was busy mourning over her defeat.

"Whatever! Imma call you Kimbo!" She shrugged at the boy who gasped at her.

"I don't care... Kimblee is in the past anyways."

"EEEEEEEEEH?!" The boy stared at the woman who face looked unreadable. He then began to hug the woman.

"What'd you mean? C'mon tell me!" However the ravenette remained unresponsive.

"Hey Naruto! Why didn't y-" The man suddenly paused and stared at the male no Female in front him. She was the splitting image of someone who often stopped by.

That was ten years ago.

"K-K-Kimblee...?" Before anyone knew what happened that older man had pulled the woman in a hug.

To Be Continued...


End file.
